Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to materials with utility for gas storage and delivery applications. The materials can be carbon-based, for example activated carbon monoliths, particles, or mixtures of particles with varying properties. The present invention also relates to compositions and devices containing such materials and methods related to the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recent increases in demand for oil, associated price increases, and environmental issues are continuing to exert pressure on an already stretched world energy infrastructure. Abundant and low cost natural gas resulting from recent advances in extraction technology represents a clean and abundant fossil fuel that could transition from this troubled oil and gasoline dominated market to the expected eventual adoption of renewable energy. However, one of the hurdles to widespread use of natural gas in automobiles and power plants is storage of the gas. An ideal gas storage vessel should contain gas at reasonable temperatures and pressures while maintaining a low weight, a small volume, and minimal cost. There are problems associated with highly compressed natural gas (CNG) and cryogenic liquid natural gas (LNG).
One of the favored alternatives to these two storage methods is natural gas adsorbed on a microporous medium such as activated carbon. Adsorbed natural gas (ANG) has demonstrated storage performance competitive with CNG, but at pressures as low as 30-50 bar (compared to 200-250 bar for CNG). This relatively low pressure allows for easier tank filling, provides room for non-cylinder form factors, allows for optional tank materials and increases the safety of a tank.
Activated carbon is the dominant material in research on storage of adsorbed methane and is typically synthesized by pyrolysis (i.e., carbonization) and activation treatments on existing organic materials such as coconut fibers, carbon fibers, and even tire rubber. However, few of these precursor materials can be easily engineered to any significant degree.
A need exists for a carbon material having a pore structure and density that can be adjusted to produce carbon materials for low-pressure methane or natural gas storage. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages